


非公正義務

by poonman25



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poonman25/pseuds/poonman25
Summary: Leona認為王室的婚姻只是義務，他沉淪於與Malleus 交歡的純粹快感，對方卻向草原發來婚書。
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	非公正義務

**Author's Note:**

> 非交往炮友前提。  
> Falena及王妃相關捏造有。

Falena與王妃大婚那天，夕燒草原喜氣洋洋，盛大的慶典舉行了整整一個月時。Leona並不喜歡這種麻煩的宴會，但他身為第二王子，往往被迫列席，無處可逃。

狂歡的酒宴上歌舞不斷，Leona跟着國王和新王后隨便跳了幾支舞便藉口倦了，懶懶坐在一旁。

人群間，向來親民又喜愛宴會的國王與王后翩翩起舞。Falena夕陽般引人著目的紅髮與王妃燦然的金髮互相映襯，兩人深情對視，看得見的粉紅泡泡把旁人完全隔絕。

這個王妃是夕燒草原的名門貴族，從小就與Falena青梅竹馬。她聰明美麗、勇敢又高潔，饒是Leona這樣吹毛求疵的人也挑不出任何缺點。這樣的王妃與熱情又賢明的國王正正相配，兩人站在一起，怎麼看都是一對璧人，怎麼看都幸福得猶如童話。

他們永遠幸福快樂地生活下去——Leona看着舞池中央的國王和王后，想到童話故事，馬上噁心得打了個冷顫。

他知道童話背後的故事，他記得Falena剛與王妃定婚的時候，自己與兄長的關係還沒有後來那麼糟糕。有一天晚上，兄弟二人談天說地，居然扯上婚約相關的話題。那時Leona隨口問了Falena一句，他對當時的準王妃是怎樣想的。

彼時，Falena一陣沉吟，臉上柔和笑意一僵，再開口時恍如在評論他人的婚嫁：「她是無可挑剔的對象。」

「所以呢？」Leona緩緩眨了下眼，顯然並不滿足於這個官腔的回應。

見狀，Falena輕歎一聲，忽然挪開視線，再開口時，微微低語的聲音無疑帶着自我催眠的意味：「我很喜歡她，你也知道，我從小就喜歡她的。」

「——我也從小就知道，我有愛她的義務。」Falene說。

這就對了，義務。責任。世界上哪有甚麼童話？Leona回想過後，望向舞池嗤笑了一聲，便趁人不備，轉身回房睡覺。

再怎麼說，睡覺可比婚姻公平多了。無關義務，無關責任，不過是純然的需要。只有生理需要，只有吃喝拉睡的人生多公平啊，誰不喜歡呢？

後來，吃喝拉睡的人生還加入了性。為了滿足渴求，隨便與看得上眼的對象互相慰藉成為了Leona的習慣。Malleus Draconia不過是數不清的對象中的其中一個，與任何人都沒有區別。

煩悶學習生活的餘暇間，Leona會與Malleus 在床上取樂。儘管他們剛開始明明水火不容，天天吵得天翻地覆，但自從第一次吵鬧到最後貼臉變成舌吻，濕吻化為身體交疊的狂歡之後，一切都不一樣了。

Leona與Malleus 的身體出乎意料的契合——那種合拍帶來的快慰，甚至讓Leona甘願忍受與Malleus 這個混帳相處的折磨。雖然話是這樣說，但若果可以，Leona還是希望這個蜥蜴能閉上嘴，安靜做愛，當個沒有感情的打樁機器。

沉默的性事只有喘息，還有Leona偶爾放縱吐出的呻吟。Malleus 習慣在背後進入，一手扶着Leona腰側，一手蹭磨他尾巴的末端。這時酥麻的感覺會讓Leona禁不住沉下腰，高高抬起臀部，像隻發情的母獅一樣温馴地接納Malleus 進駐。

巨物進入的瞬間有時會直接帶來高潮，Leona空虛的身體完全被填滿，精神一下子充實得擠走思索的空間。然後是不止的擺動和活塞運動，直至彼此筋疲力竭之前，他們結合為一，無分你我，甚至忘記了自己獨立存在的事實。

完事過後，Leona往往軟弱無力，整個人埋在床上，呼吸和眨眼的速度都很緩很慢，慢得馬上就要睡去，或是馬上就要死去。這些半夢半醒的時間，他幾乎都不知道Malleus 正在做甚麼——無論是落在後頸的輕咬，抑或是與自己纏綿緊扣的手，他不知道Malleus 都做了甚麼，更不可能發現他看向自己的眼神。

「Kingscholar ⋯⋯」Malleus 從Leona內退出後躺到他身邊，輕輕把他轉過來，拉到自己懷裏，想開口說些甚麼。

「閉嘴。」Leona說。他大口吸着空氣，感覺到心臟因激烈的性事而猛跳不止——Malleus 的心跳也用力敲打在他背後。

Malleus 閉嘴了，他低頭，用嘴封住Leona的。而只要他不說話，Leona對一切都不討厭。

親吻的技巧顯得有些青澀，要避開彼此的獠牙實在有些費勁。但是舌尖交纏的觸感是火辣的，帶着渴求，作為床事的後調或下半場的前奏，都恰如其分，無可挑剔。

他只要閉嘴就怎樣都好。Leona有時會這樣想，然後乾脆順從本能，耳朵一抖，伸手環住Malleus ，邊舔舐他的頸項，邊用雙腿再次環住他的腰，連尾巴都膩人地在Malleus 腿上纏上一圈。

「Kingscholar ⋯⋯」Malleus 有時會反複地呼喚，把思緒中僅有的名字不斷吐在身下人耳邊。Leona總是被他的呼吐惹得極其難耐，只能側頭避開，把整張臉埋在彼此交纏的長髮之間。

他從未細看Malleus 的表情，更從未在乎。性交不過是一種需要，與睡眠無異。Leona從未正視過床伴，正如他從未想過去了解床褥的品牌。

一直至那天，茨之谷的聘書發到夕燒草原。

「你他媽是甚麼意思？」Leona把那封書信扔在Malleus 臉上，惡狠狠地質問。只要一離開床墊，Malleus 之於Leona便只是惱人又煩人的混帳蜥蜴，除了惹人厭再無其他。

「就是紙上的意思。」Malleus 說，他看向Leona ，又看了眼飄落地上的聘書。但Leona全然不在意他的視線，他只在乎這個人是不是腦子有洞。「你是哪裏有毛病才會向床伴求婚？」

Malleus 微微啟唇，隨即將之抿緊，居然沒有像許久以前兩人互相對罵時那樣咄咄逼人。

沉默之際，Leona突然發現，自己和眼前人已經許久沒有吵過架了。他們一起做的，就只是做愛，擁抱，彼此親吻。可這又代表甚麼呢？他想要的不肻是性，僅是解決需要——他根本不在乎打樁機是誰，更不想對那根棒承擔義務。

他討厭王族的婚姻。他討厭令人噁心的虛偽童話。他討厭無關個人意志，只是一個國家的財物與另一個國家的財物互相負起責任。

Malleus 終究沒有說話，也沒有撿起聘書。發到夕燒草原的婚事請求始終等候着二王子的答覆。對此，Falena 沒有催促，更沒有過問，但Leona卻切切實實地感受到了落在肩上的重量。

考慮一下國家吧、考慮一下夕燒草原和茨之谷吧。考慮一下王室，考慮一下彼此的利益，考慮再三，畢竟還有甚麼可以挑剔？

Malleus Draconia ，茨之谷尊貴的王子，世界頂尖的魔法師，而且不僅姿容端麗，連身體也強壯有力。

那是無可挑剔的對象。

所以呢？

——我有愛他的義務。

「我」是誰？

夕燒草原的第二王子。

⋯⋯Kingscholar 。

閉嘴。

閉嘴。

Leona討厭不公平的事，而人生本來就是不公平的。好像他永遠不能成為王，但國家能決定他的命運。

Leona Kingscholar 最後還是與Malleus Draconia結婚了。Kingscholar 終於還是成為了Draconia。

然後呢？


End file.
